ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nekrozoth
" pain and deceit. my two favourite things for Evil. " -Nekrozoth most famous quote Nuron (Or Nekrozoth) is the main antagonist of the fantasy adventure graphic novel Shared-Universe Book Of Brandon. '' ''He is an Evil supreme being, king of his own pantheon he created called the "Shadow Legion" and the brother of Az'naru.he is also the Creator and God of Evil, Destruction, Demons, monsters, chaos, corruption, the darkness, sin, nightmares, Evil gods and villains. His goal is to conquer destroy all life in the multiverse so he can make anew.' 'He is the Archnemesis of his brother Az'naru the good creator god. he is also the ruler of Oblivion a dimension where all evil and chaos thrives.' history Before they were Anything Az'naru came to being along with Nuron. they made the multiverse together (though Az'naru did most of the work) and created life with it. Nuron was jealous because Az'naru created better things than him so he made a deal with his brother that he would rule the multiverse. Az'naru lets him but at a terrible cost. '''During Nuron's rule', Nuron during his rule was abusive to his subjects and often send them to his dimension called Oblivion for eternal torment just for fun. He destroyed an entire kingdom due to the fact they were worshipping Az'naru Instead of him. he created all evil and chaos in the multiverse and released it on another kingdom called Alaban , killed the king's son in front of his eye and then killed him. he became a Darklord across the universe, being the evilest of the Daemon Gods and was called Nekrozoth (meaning Daemonic or dead one). he recruited other demons to just as Nozmodamus the lord of chaos, Gra'al,Abbadon, Amgomos and Aganmos, Kh'aos, Marok, and Da'ak. His rule doesn't last long until Az'naru returned and defeated Nuron for a while. The conquest for Creation But Nuron wasn't going to take the L so easily he began to make more monsters and demons, the first of his breed was call Sotan'Noth, The Two-Faced god. He made Sotan'Noth the first in command in his army for his conquest. He had conquered many worlds until Az'naru sent three heroes to stop his destructive evil. They were called Jeremiah Eagorn the leader of the three heroes and the commander of Az'naru's army against Nekrozoth, Brandon the Reaper is the second in command in Az'naru's army, And Sean the controller, the mechanic for the army. Together they defeat Nekrozoth once more but failed to destroy him since evil can never be destroyed. so they only destroy his physical form and banished his astral form to the realm oblivion for 10,000 years until he gets his form back. Personality He is extremely cruel and sadistic, he craves chaos in the heart of men and angels (such as Lucifer who he tempts to start a rebellion during the war). He was so evil and Powerful that even Lucifer feared him. Even though he is the evilest in the Elashator universe, he is also extremely Intelligent and manipulative, he can't be fooled by any trickery or deceit or be easily seduced. He's is known for creating monsters in his realm. He enjoys taking souls and turned them into horrid Monstrosities, denying them of a peaceful after-life and treats it as a hobby. Even when he was an expert conqueror and was the most feared of them all, he can influence others behind the scenes and orchestrate the events in the Storie, making him the big bad. Though Being egotistical, he's always prepared just in case a threat dares to deny him by killing others such as children, adults, the elderly and so forth. Powers and Abilities Due to him being a supreme being, he's a terrifying adversary even when he is imprisoned he can cause evil and fan still threatened others Omnipotent; he has unlimited powers due to and can do anything he wants. Time manipulation; can stop, reverse and control time. Chaos manipulation; since he created chaos he can alter reality. Omniscient; he can understand everything from the multiverse and can use that as an advantage. Superior intelligence and manipulation; one of his most terrifying weapons is he's intelligence.he can manipulate others to join his side as he did to Lucifer. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Action/Adventure Category:Antagonists Category:Fictional characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Gods Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters